Paper People
by BurstYourBubble25
Summary: What if your past wouldn't leave you alone? What if you fell in love? What if the love of your life was part of your past? Naruto's and Sasuke's lives are more aligned than we thought. AU, SasuNaru. A book called Paper People? M for later stuff...XD


Some notes. Yeah, yeah, ugh, notes, I know. But, I gotta get this outta the way if we're gonna make this work, and I promise this'll be the only one, mmk?

First, I suck at writing, but I've revised this and added and edited this so many times, that I think it might actually make a decent read. But hell, don't listen to me, READ IT! This is a fanfic that I had written up the outline for a long time ago, and so I re-read it recently and got a stroke of inspiration...or heartburn. I already have a couple more chapters written, so updating should be OK (thinking bout once a week).

Next, just wanna let you know, I am a **total** Narutard; especially SasuNaru. I come up with tons of ideas but don't actually ever have the chance to write them down. But its SUMMER (and I'm a little bored) so I can actually do this one. Well, I'm new to the whole writing your own fanfic thingy, so I hope you can get past that and enjoy this. So, here are some warnings and a disclaimer, get the legal stuff outta the way and we should be set to go!

**_Warnings;_**

_Violence_

_Cursing (lots of cursing. We are dealing w/ very potty-mouth people, here)_

_Substance abuse_

_Serious crime_

_Prejudice situations/speech_

_Adult content (drugs, very bad language, and sex. Duh)_

_Sex (man sex, to be specific)_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series/characters, tho I wish I did…be fucking amazing. The characters used in this fic don't represent my view on things in real life, thou some I may/may not agree w/. But that's not your business, now is it?

Ok. I'll shutup now. REVIEW~~~

* * *

**CHP 1**

**When the Sun Kissed the Water**

Sasuke drove like a fucking devil. He wouldn't slow down no matter what, not even if there was a little old lady crossing the free-way, he wouldn't hold back. And especially not right now. Oh, hell, no, Sasuke knew he wasn't going to slow. He was just too pissed off to even consider slowing down, he just needed a way to blow some steam. And pushing his foot through the floor of his sleek, ebony Bugatti Veyron was the perfect immediate solution. (1)

However, the highway, as much as he'd like it to, didn't go on forever, and Sasuke also knew that neither could his hunger. _Stupid Kakashi, I didn't even get time to fucking eat, _he thought angrily. He hadn't known where he was going when he'd left the house Kakashi had just bought, only focusing on driving for a while and relaxing. Seeing his stupid, messed up, _psychotic_ older brother always made him a little…uncomfy.

He slowed as he came up to a traffic light, wanting nothing more than to speed right through the intersection and keep on going. However, this could very easily result with him being arrested, possibly killed if his timing wasn't right. And don't we all know that that would simply put the icing on top of his perfect cake.

As he slowed, then stopped, he opened his window to let in some air, bringing in with it a salty taste, making Sasuke inhale deeply. He loved the ocean, and though he had lived most of his life away from it, the smell of salt, the feeling of sand, and the sound of crashing waves were all his dreams come true. That was exactly why he had moved to California and go to university there, rather than to some college in _Vermont. _(2) Near the ocean was where he wanted to be, where he could be free, walk along the long beaches where the only things he would have to worry about were school, sleep and food.

You may think that something's missing from this equation, but Sasuke is very good at math; love had no place in his carefully planned equation.

It wasn't that he hated love, or couples or anything. No, he just hated _women_. They were annoying things that wore too much make-up and jewelry and would cling to you until you wanted to rip your own arms off just to get away from them. So loud and obnoxious, they never listened, only obsessing over cell phones, fashion, and gossip, acting innocent just so they could be whores, dressing like society didn't mind seeing their asses or overly huge boobs bursting from their too small clothes. To Sasuke, it was all just as attractive as a fat, homeless pedophile on the city bus that would flash creeper-eyes at you(3).

And in case anyone who was previously unsure of the situation, yes. Sasuke Uchiha is gay.

And, even then, men were pretty suckish, too. Usually they were rude, messy, and ugly or a walking talking resemblance of a lollipop. Hey, it wasn't Sasuke's fault they both had a stick up their ass. He'd never really liked lollipops, anyway. So Sasuke usually liked to avoid getting involved with others, period. Besides, love was just too high-maintenance.

When the light turned green, he paused for a moment before pressing on the gas full force and turning to the left, which he assumed would be a good way to get to the ocean. To the beach. To a nice, calming walk.

Gradually, his anger dissipated as he went, becoming more focused on how to get to the beach. _Let's see, turn here, then left over there, and I should be—_ He decided it had been a good idea to memorize the map of San Cruz on the plane ride here as he pulled his car into an almost empty parking lot, examining the few people left on the beach. The sun would be setting soon. He should be alone shortly.

Choosing a spot on the far end of the parking lot, he got out, pressed the auto-lock button and tossed his keys in his pocket. He stretched, having been in a car for the past hour or so, and then proceeded to lounge over his expensive new car.

As he waited for it to get darker, a few girls walked past every now and then, eying him appreciatively, poking their friend and whispering about how hot the surprisingly pale boy looked. What? Just because he now lived in California didn't mean he had to be frickin' tan. Jeez. And besides, Sasuke liked his black sleeveless shirt that hugged his flat belly and his tight, dark blue jeans that gripped his ass. They were amazingly comfortable.

Finally, when the sun was halfway melted into the sea, he straightened, stretching again, pleased at the lack of people. His hunger forgotten for the most part, he walked to the sand, kicking off his black (surprise!) sandals and inhaling again as the last bit of sun warmed his skin while the particles of sand tickled his feet. He enjoyed that first step into the sand more than anything else, though he'd never admit it. Ever.

Slowly, he began his trek from one end of the beach to the other, occasionally picking up and tossing a shell or rock, watching it skip or plunk into the warm water.

Ugh. He wished he'd brought swim trunks.

Later, after he'd looped the beach about three times, he spotted something that sent an odd sense of foreboding pooling into his stomach.

A group of about six or seven guys, probably college students, were reeling and arguing and laughing, stumbling here and there through the sand. As they got closer to Sasuke, he heard bits of what they were yelling, and if the slurs they had meant anything, they were very, very drunk.

Unfortunately, however, Sasuke was at the opposite end of the beach to where he had parked, and he couldn't turn around due to large cliffs he'd noticed earlier that evening. Which meant that he was going to have to walk past them to get to his car. Placing a mask of steel onto his face, Sasuke edged towards the houses and buildings, trying to walk with as much of a distance as possible between him and the drunks. Also, to the raven's dismay, the sun was way past setting, leaving the sky darker and darker still.

As they came closer, the drunks swayed more and more, spreading, then crashing back into each other, then fanning out again. Sasuke didn't fail to notice at this point the heavy glass bottles a few held, causing slight alarm to crawl under his skin. They had several heavy glass wine bottles and he had what, a pair of car keys?

Oh, joy.

Just as the two groups went past each other, one of the guys with a bottle took a long swig of his drink, pausing in his stride to steady himself. He then noticed a certain black haired boy walking past, and a grin was placed on his face as he slowly put his bottle down to look at the teenager. A fantastically fun idea had just popped sluggishly into his head.

"Hey." A hand grabbed at Sasuke's shirt, yanking him back to be met with the amazingly strong stench of alcohol and sweat, and he had to force himself not to gag.

"Hey, hey guys, looka…looka who we got 'ere. A damn pretty boy walkin' 'round." The man sneered wildly, and though it was dark, Sasuke could full well see that his teeth were filed into vicious, crude points and that his skin seemed to be tinted blue, eyes wide and staring. Chills ran up Sasuke's spine.

"Oh ho ho, nice catchsssh, 'same, na~ice. He looks…kinda adorable, wouldn' ya say?" (4) said another member of the drunks, eying Sasuke carefully. His hair was a dark reddish color, which Sasuke assumed was an actually very bright red during the day.

"Mm," the bluish man grumbled, his hand still firmly attached to Sasuke's shoulder, mostly for balance. "Lessee, we could have some fun wi' this one. Eh?" The others mumbled in agreement, stepping closer towards the rigid Sasuke. He was scared out of his mind, but made sure that his mask was as completely blank as possible.

"Sorry, but I don't associate with idiots" said Sasuke, who then cursed himself for sounding like a girl. He cleared his throat a little. "Let me go." This time, he managed to make it into a growl, shrugging his shoulder away from the blue man.

"Whaaaat? You don't have time t' play with usssss?" said a third member in a slithering voice, who then made himself known by leaning past his companions and right up in front of Sasuke's face. Sasuke just glared, a sick feeling bubbling up through his chest at the sight of him. His eyes were a snake-like gold, skin almost painted white, nose flat and long, silky black hair falling to the sides of the his face. His voice sounded too much like a snake, and his eyes were lined with purple and black make-up. And the glint in his eyes when he eyed Sasuke up and down made Sasuke want to hurl again. They seemed to be inspecting his body so _closely_.

A hand ran up and down Sasuke's arm, who jerked back, clutching it like it'd been infected. "Leave. Me. Alone."

One of the men 'tsk'ed, then reached to grab for his arm again. Sasuke wrenched his arm away from the blonde haired man, crouched, and did the only thing he could think of.

He ran.

He had been the fastest on his high school track team, and since the opening was there, he decided to try to make a run for it. If he could just outrun them—

"_Oi!_" He heard the shout behind him but didn't turn, focusing on trying to make his feet go faster, despite the stupid sand. As he was running, he realized something. He had run in the wrong direction, towards the cliffs and away from his shiny-not to mention _fast-_new car.

_Fuck._

As he climbed the rocks frantically, adrenaline burning through him, he turned his head to glance at the gang, and with a feeling of cold dread he saw that they were right behind him.

When he got to the top, he searched desperately for a path or another hill of sand to climb down, but there was nothing but a closed off parking lot and wide, blue ocean. The only thing he could do now was jump or fight.

"'the fuck!" It was the same voice of the blue man, and as Sasuke whipped around, he saw that he was right. "Where the hell you goin', eh!" yelled the man, the others cursing as well.

"Little shit!" said a blonde guy, the one that had grabbed his arm before. "Let's see how much you'll enjoy your jaw getting pulled off your face, yeah!" (5)

A solid fist connected with Sasuke's jaw with a loud crack, throwing him backwards. _Where the fuck had that come from?_, he thought, turning frantically to see his next opponent.

"Too slow!" said a happy, sing-song voice and something hard hit his gut, making him cough and double over. Another blow to the back stole all the air from his lungs, forcing him to the ground.

He looked up, wiping away some blood from his mouth, glaring as best he could. It didn't faze the drunks. "Hah, lookit his face, he's still gots'me fight left in 'im. Oh, this'll be fun." As the speaker tried to punch his nose in, Sasuke dodged, then leaned forward and tackled him, pushing with all his strength. Maybe if he pushed a couple over the edge of the cliff, he could try running again.

This did not work. It felt like he had rammed into solid concrete, stumbling backwards with his own force. Dazed, Sasuke clutched his shoulder that he'd tried to ram the man with, feeling like he'd crushed it. Arms rapped securely around his torso, holding him firmly in place, despite his desperate struggling and fluid cursing. Again, a fist connected with his face, this time in his temple, causing stars to dance across his vision.

He looked up in time to see another fist go up into the air, and he winced, preparing for the blow.

It didn't come.

In it's place a blinding light and a roaring car engine came to life, causing the drunks to look up and stiffen. Sasuke, breathing heavily, squeezed his eyes shut, hoping with all hope that it wasn't more of the gang, that it was someone willing to help. And even then, that it was maybe some buff dudes to beat the shit outta these guys.

"Hey, hey, seven against one? You trying to kill him, fuckers?" a cheery, obnoxious voice called out. "I think we might just have to even out the field a bit. Whatya think, guys?"

"Kiba, for once in your life, I think you might be right," said another voice, this one much more calm and serious, but still powerful.

"Yeah! …wait, what? Hey!"

"Hey, tweedle-dumb and tweedle-dumber, let's actually help!" said another loud voice, this one light-hearted. A scoff could be heard, and at the sound of car doors opening, Sasuke looked up. Squinting, he could make out four figures that were moving away from the car, one of them holding what seemed to be a crow-bar. Seriously, he was becoming less and less surprised to learn about new weapons. There was something wrong with that, right?

"Aaag, this is too troublesome" one of them, a new voice, sighed out. "Naruto, hurry the hell up, would you? I didn't even wanna come."

The third voice, this Naruto, said "Oh, no you don't, you're getting your lazy ass up and helping, else I'll make you walk back." Another sigh and a fifth figure started getting out of the car.

Silently, and though Sasuke would never admit this either, he was thanking any and every higher power that had made this stroke of luck happen. He almost smiled with relief. If his face didn't hurt so much.

The drunks, currently a little stunned that these men were one, trying to actually _help_ their prey, and two, that they were stupid enough to act so casually when about to try (emphasis on try) to beat other people up, were all wondering the same thing. Who the fuck were these jokers, anyway?

"Who. The _fuck_, are you idiots, yeah?" growled the one that was presently holding onto Sasuke, who only grimaced. Though the odds were now evened up a little bit, these drunks still had several weapons, while the newcomers only had themselves and one possible crowbar. They could still lose.

"WELL! If you must know, we are the Ramen Squad, and I'm Captain Naruto, orange, and these are my partners of justice, fighting evil day to—OW! Fuck, Kiba, what the hell was that for?"

"Dumbass, pay attention. Anyway, let's get started!" shouted Kiba, one of the silhouettes pumping their fist into the air. And with that, Sasuke took the initiative. He tilted his head forward, then brought it back with as much force as he could, and smirked satisfactorily when the man holding him made a strangled noise and crumpled to the group.

"_Senpai!"_

All hell broke loose as soon as Sasuke had been freed. Blows were exchanged with thuds and cracks and shouts as the chorus, a certain crow dodging as many of them as possible, already dizzy from his own previous encounters with fists. Curses flew back and forth in between blows, and at some point a shattering filled the air for a split few seconds; one of the wine bottles. However, there were heavier thuds and louder cries of pain every now and again, and when Sasuke had time, he turned and saw a blonde guy, not the one with long hair, but shorter, wilder hair, swinging the crowbar violently, like a thin, deadly (or rather deadlier) baseball bat.

"God dammit! Fine, wanna play dirty?" Sasuke heard a trunk opening, and dared a glance back to the car before returning to kicking the shit out of the guy on the ground, a red head. A solid cracking thud caused Sasuke to whip his head around, and his eyes widened when one of the guys he was pretty sure was on his side was swinging around a small mallet, violently crushing anything in his path. One swing missed and hit the ground, causing it to thud and shatter the dense rock.

Quickly, Sasuke and his new friends began to turn the tables, and the drunks were starting to look pretty shitty and maybe a little annoyed. Both sides were practically equal in fighting skills, though stamina was running out, and so was skin to bruise. Strangely, no one was expecting the sickening thud that caught everyone's attention.

Sasuke, again, let his eyes fly over his new companions, wondering who had been hurt. Instead, through all the confusion, he saw a mass on the ground, cowering and whimpering pathetically.

"Shit! Fuck! Dammit!" yelled someone, and as Sasuke turned to look, he saw and realized several things at once through all the chaos.

One, the person on the ground was one of the drunks and from the quick glimpse of a mallet he knew that he must've been a victim of it.

The other two things he noticed almost simultaneously; A quick "Oi!" and a grunt followed with a quick shock of blue and blond caught his eye. Then he noticed the huge mass a little behind him and the glistening bottle raised above their head. A crack followed with a blinding pain, and Sasuke was swallowed into darkness.

* * *

(1) I did my research so I know that this is presently the most expensive car in the world, _$1,800,000_, as of 2010. So THEIR!

(2) I live in Vermont, so I'm allowed to say this about it…but don't worry, I really love Vermont, its an awesome place!

(3)No, I don't think like this, and I'm female, so I'm allowed to be fake sexist

(4) It says "Oh ho ho, nice catch, Kisame, nice" and the 'nice' is drawled out

(5) Three guesses as to who the thugs are by now…anyone? Anyone? Cookies for the correct answer~

Heeheeeee~ aren't I evil leaving a cliffy. Well, that was harder than expected; it's amazingly difficult to maintain the flow in actiony things whilst still getting enough details in. And when different people are speaking, its hard to keep tabs on who's who. But, all is fine and good, or I least that's what I tell myself.

Ja, I'll get on to the next part of this, so stay tuned! PLEASE AND THANK YOU~~~~

Oh, and some reviews would be excellent seeing as how this is my first *official* yaoi/ fanfiction…EVER! So, ask questions if you must, but I hope there isn't any due to my totally amazing god-like writing skillz *rock flies from no where and hits head* OW! Ok, ok, onto the next chappy! AND NO FLAMES PLEASE!~


End file.
